Crossbow List
Crossbows are ranged weapons that deal piercing damage. Listed below are the crossbows found in the game sorted by their level. Unique Crossbows 'Pacifier' *Level 9 Crossbow, Unique *Attack Bonus: +2 *Damage: 3-10, 2 ongoing *Critical Hit Range: 19-20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +2-12 *Range: 20 *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell price: 104 gp *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot Level 10 '+3 Seeker Hand Crossbow' *Level 10 Crossbow *Attack Bonus: +3 *Damage: 4-13 *Critical Hit Range: 19-20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +4-24 *Range: 20 *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **The Dragon's Roost (Normal;Wizard) *Flavor Text: This hand crossbow hits as hard as much larger weapons, and is uncannily accurate. '+2 Opportunist's Hand Crossbow' *Level 10 Crossbow *Attack Bonus: +2, +4 vs slowed enemies *Damage: 3-10, 5-12 vs slowed enemies *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +2-12 *Range: 20 *Buy Price: 30 AD/ 768 GP *Sell price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot '+2 Giantslayer Hand Crossbow' *Level 10 Crossbow *Attack Bonus: +2, +4 vs large enemies *Damage: 3-10, 6-13 vs large enemies *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +2-12 *Range: 20 *Buy Price: 30 AD/ 768 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **The Dragon's Roost (Normal;Wizard) **Temple Run (Heroic;Wizard) **Corruption (Normal ; Cleric) Level 9 Level 8 '+2 Radiant Hand Crossbow' *Level 8 Crossbow *Attack Bonus: +2, +3 vs undead *Damage: 3-8, 5-10 vs undead *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +2-12 radiant *Range: 18 *Buy Price: 21 AD / 624 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: When targeting the undead, this weapon fires bolts that trail streaks of radiant light. Level 7 '+2 Beastslayer Hand Crossbow' *Level 7 Crossbow *Attack Bonus: +2, +3 vs Beasts *Damage: 3-8, 5-10 vs Beasts *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +2-12 *Range: 17 *Buy Price: 21 AD / 552 GP *Sell price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: bugged as of 20/10/2011 '+2 Acid-Etched Hand Crossbow' *Level 7 Crossbow *Attack Bonus: +2 *Damage: 3-8, +2 ongoing acid *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +2-12 *Range: 17 *Buy Price: 18 AD / 552 GP *Sell price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **Keep Your Enemies Close (Heroic;Rogue) *Flavor Text: Bolts fired from this crossbow drip with corrosive acid. '+2 Thunderburst Hand Crossbow' *Level 7 Crossbow *Attack Bonus: +2 *Damage: 3-8 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +3-18 thunder *Range: 15 *Buy Price: 18 AD/ 552 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: Each time this weapon is fired, a loud thunderclap is heard. Level 6 '+2 Hand Crossbow' *Level 6 Crossbow *Attack Bonus: +2 *Damage: 3-8 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +2-12 *Range: 16 *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Return to Neverdeath (Heroic;Rogue) **Green and Mean (Heroic;Wizard) *Flavor Text: An exceptionally well-crafted crossbow, enchanted with strong magic. Level 5 '+1 Vicious Hand Crossbow' *Level 5 Crossbow *Attack Bonus: +1 *Damage: 3-8 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +1-12 *Range: 16 *Buy Price: 12 AD / 408 GP *Sell price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: When this weapon strikes critically, it imparts grievous wounds. Level 4 '+1 Seeker Hand Crossbow' *Level 4 Crossbow *Attack Bonus: +1 *Damage: 2-7 *Critical Hit Range: 19-20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +1-6 *Range: 15 *Buy Price: 9 AD / 336 GP *Sell price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: This weapon has been enchanted to seek out particularly vulnerable spots on its target. Level 3 '+1 Flameburst Hand Crossbow' *Level 3 Crossbow *Attack Bonus: +1 *Damage: 2-7 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +1-6 fire *Range: 15 *Buy Price: 264 GP *Sell price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: Bolts fired from this crossbow burst into flame during flight. 'Skeletal Crossbow' *Level 3 Crossbow *Attack Bonus: +2 *Damage: 1-4 *Critical Hit Range: 17-20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: 5-20 *Range: Unknown *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Trick or Trap (All Difficulties; All Classes) *Flavor Text: Fashioned from ancient bones, this crossbow is powerful but inaccurate. It tends to inflict a lot of glancing blows for minimal damage, but when it does strike true it can be lethal. Level 2 '+1 Hand Crossbow' *Level 2 Crossbow *Attack Bonus: +1 *Damage: 2-7 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +1-6 *Range: 14 *Buy Price: 5 AD / 192 GP *Sell price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: A quality hand crossbow, magically enchanted to be more effective. Level 1 'Worn Hand Crossbow' *Damage: 1-6 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Range: 12 *Sell Price: 1 GP *Known Locations: **Starting Weapon (Rogue) *Flavor Text: A standard, light ranged weapon. 'Hand Crossbow' *Level 1 Crossbow *Damage: 1-6 *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Range: 12 *Buy Price: 31 GP *Sell price: 4 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: A standard, light range weapon. 'Kobold Foe Hand Crossbow' *Level 1 Crossbow *Damage: 2-7, 4-9 vs kobolds *Critical Hit Range: 20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: +1-6 *Range: 12 *Buy Price: 120 GP *Sell price: 18 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: This hand crossbow is particularly accurate when fired at kobolds. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Crossbows